Help:FAQ
=Help:FAQ= (Based of the Wings of Fire Wiki rules) ---- Rules The rules of the wiki can be summed up as follows: #'Don't be a jerk.' This is the most important rule. We're all fans of Wings of Fire, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. Neither do homophobia, transphobia, racism, sexism, and other forms of discrimination. #'Follow the powerusers' requests.' They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. #'Keep the hate down.' Debate and discussion are core components of the wiki, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that's the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. #'Make the wiki a better place.' Wikis rely on the good of the average human; otherwise they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. #'Keep it PG and keep it clean.' This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. Don't swear. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything on here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma, principal, or your parents seeing. #'Don't steal art.' Please don't post or use art without crediting the artist(s). #'Don't pretend to be someone else/not yourself using alternate accounts.' This, and any kind of sockpuppetry is against FANDOM's Terms of Use, not just ours. It's okay to have alternate accounts, but using them to break other rules to not get your main account into trouble is not. ##'List all your alts on your profile or message wall ''greeting, preferably with links.' To avoid confusion as to whether an alt is an alt, and whose alt it is. Failing to follow this is failing to follow rule 8. #'Please don't invite friends to the wiki unless they are interested in Wings of Fire.' We don't want our culture overwhelmed with people who don't know or care about Wings of Fire. #'Don't reveal identifying personal information, and be safe.' Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, please remember this is the internet, and while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. Yes, it is possible to encounter very dangerous people here, just like anywhere else. Take caution and please report suspicious matters to moderators. If you're unfamiliar with internet safety, this is a great article on it. #'Use common sense.' We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel to ask an admin. Please remember to follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. You should have read them when you created your account, but they are accessible at any other time as well. These are the standard rules to FANDOM, and apply everywhere. '''If you are under 13, you can't join the wiki. This is a FANDOM decision, not one of ours.' Specific Rules Some parts of the wiki have their own rules or guidelines: Chat Rules General: *Vulgar language is not directly allowed in public chat. Language is allowed in a link as long as a warning is given before posting the link. *Our chat moderators are Moderators needed. Failure to listen to them will get you kicked. *Spam (i.e., repeatedly posting the same or a very similar message) is not permitted, nor is chat flooding (posting huge messages without warning). *Don't add someone to a group PM without their permission as it can be annoying and hard to get rid of. *No religious/racial/sexuality, etc. bashing. *You should treat all users respectfully (unless they are alternate accounts that are being used to get around bans, in which case ignore them and notify an admin or Chat Moderator). *Please keep politics to a minimum. *No begging for CM/Admin rights. † *Inappropriate behavior is not tolerated, nor are perverted or suggestive comments. *If a Moderator asks you to stop something, you should immediately. *You will be given a warning before the first kick, and if the warning is not heeded, you will be chat banned for two hours. If you persist, the chatmod or admin will decide how long to chat ban you for. *If an alternate account is used to get around a ban, both accounts will be blocked for whatever amount of time seems appropriate. † Asking about becoming a poweruser is okay--that's how some of us got our rank, after all. If you're curious about the process, or if you'd be up to standards, feel free to ask any of the powerusers. However, please no continuous begging for poweruser rights. If we decide we don't want to promote you, we're not going to change our mind half an hour later. Moderators: *No banning/kicking without reason. *needed are the final authority. Failure to comply with their wishes/judgement will get you demoted. *Treat every user with equal fairness, regardless of whether you get along or not. Have a problem with the rules? Comment your complaints on one of the admin's walls, and we'll try and take care of it. *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Sandwingscales/Basic_RP_rules%3F RP Guidelines]. These are not strict, but if you want your roleplay to be different, please say so in the first post in the thread. Alternate Accounts We're aware that "list all your alts on your profile/message wall greeting" may be confusing right now. "What exactly do the admins mean by that?", "If I don't do that instantly, will I be banned?" and "That would totally ruin my aesthetic!" might be some thoughts that come up. *If you could list your alts in a section of your tabber, on the bottom of your page, that would be ideal. It should be easy to locate on your profile. If you have no alts, we'd advise you to say so, but it isn't totally necessary to do so. **Inactive alts are still alts and must be listed. *If you see someone who does not have their alts listed, but you know they've got them, please direct them to here (the rules) or just simply let any moderator or admin know. *Please do not state that you've got an alt on this thread. You saying that you've got an alt on this thread is pointless, it must be listed on your profile/message wall greeting **You must list the name of your alt. "I have an alt" is pointless to us unless we know what the alt is. Typically failure to list your alternate accounts after a moderator or admin has asked you to list them on your profiles will result in a one week ban, though this is subject to moderator or admin discretion. Please keep this in mind. If you have any questions, just ask one of the admins and we'll respond! Thank you for your time! Chat 'Where can I find commands for emoticons on the chat?' You can find commands for the chat emoticons here, and also on the in-chat box at the top-left corner. 'How can I make my text a different color? (/me)' Example: * 'ChicoryTheRainWing does something Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. Chat Moderator/Admin/Rollback Related To find out what all these ranks are, read this page. Here are some basic guidelines to become a moderator: *You must be very active with editing (if you want to become a chatmod, be active on chat). *Be a mature person who won't misuse their power. *You must have joined three months prior. *Be nice to people. *If you've been banned before, you most likely won't be promoted. *Know the rules and apply them. Miscellaneous 'How old do I have to be to join the wiki? Users must be at least thirteen years old to join Wikia according to the Wikia Terms of Service. Underage users may be banned by Wikia Staff or the Wings of Fire Wiki bureaucrats, admins, or moderators if their true age is discovered. 'How do I change my username?' Go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username to find out how to change your username. 'Can I make a page?' All users have the ability to make a page. However, it's a good idea to tell an admin about the page after you make it. Make sure the page follows wiki guidelines and be sure it's appropriate! 'Can I post my fanart here?' All fanart of canon characters is welcomed on the wiki, unless the creator doesn't want it posted. Fantribes and your OC's are also welcomed here. 'Can I post fanfiction here?' Go ahead, that's the point of this place! 'Can I roleplay here?' Roleplaying is fine here. 'Can I advertise my stuff here?' Sure, feel free to advertise stuff. Note that spam advertising on chat is prohibited.